


Steadfast

by Toffeefeathers



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, OC serves as a catalyst for Click/RGB backstory, Whump, cracked!RGB, has Magnus/RGB but it's minimal, it started with fanart and now we're here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toffeefeathers/pseuds/Toffeefeathers
Summary: Click goes for the head.Story to go along with the cracked!RGB fanart I enjoy making so muchThe market confrontation ends terribly, and RGB ends up in a much worse condition than he did in canon
Relationships: Magnus / RGB (The Property of Hate)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImpossibleJedi4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossibleJedi4/gifts).



Despite the fantastic set of circumstances they found themselves in, RGB wasn’t as full of wonder as much his companion seemed to be. When Click had shown his face, or rather, his cannon, RGB had secretly felt a twinge of dread. Despite his outward showboating, he feared Click more than he let on. Though the toy soldier was hardly the biggest bad, his ego and steely ambition was something to heed. The disdain between the two monsters was palpable. He had to find a way for them to escape, preferably one that didn’t end with his second death.

The only way he got out of there with his screen intact and Hero beside him was doing what he did best, act out a scene. He’d taken Click’s control over the situation and turned it on its head. You can’t shoot for your target if you’re too busy blowing your top at harsh critics. RGB knew that from personal experience. But Click’s murderous focus on RGB was not easily deflected, and he was afraid his deception wouldn’t last long.

Still, pulling off a stunt like that was invigorating. Hero’s excited yelling wasn’t helping with his sense of grandiose, either. But he wouldn’t let her see his excitement or his fear. Lord only knows she needed another reason to expect more from him than he could give. He only allowed himself a few seconds to savor the moment as they twirled through the air.

This moment ended a few seconds later, quite abruptly, as he landed headfirst into a pot. Typical. He quickly reassured Hero of his well being as she helped him out of his situation. They needed to keep moving. Click would certainly be looking for them, and RGB and Hero could only avoid detection in this place for so long.

“We sound like horses,” Hero’s voice broke him out of his anxious thoughts.

Astute as always, but also a good opportunity for a distraction from his worries.

“We _do_ , don’t we? Well, I suppose it’s fitting,” he hopped over someone’s stand, Hero scrambling underneath the table to keep up, “…our path to the gate has just turned into more of a steeplechase than is quite usual…” He continued to ramble a bit, thankful he could speak and keep the rousing energy they had going for them.

He had almost forgotten how fun it could be to play the part of a hero. Perhaps he wasn’t entirely hopeless, though he hoped this new sense of accomplishment didn’t jinx their miraculous luck. He wasn’t sure how long he could pretend everything was going as he planned.

No sooner had this thought passed his circuits, another bright blast took over the lights of the surrounding shops. The shock of the unexpected burst wore off quickly as he realized neither he nor Hero had been hit, at least their luck hadn’t _completely_ run out.

He marveled at the smoking crater only a few feet in front of them. Other monsters were gawking at the spot, some had been knocked down by the blast.

“Well…I don’t know about you, but,” he nervously placed his hand on the back of his head, “I’d call that a trifle excessive.”

He turned to find the source, hoping that the situation was somehow still in their favor. The towering figure of Click quickly snuffed out that hope, his head still smoking from the aftermath of the firing.

The pit of dread in his chest grew.

“…Ah. Well, this is…exactly what I did _not_ want to happen”, the drips of yellow that were falling from his screen were now being accompanied by a tinge of purple, “But how the dickens did he find-?”

He was interrupted by the swooping of feathered wings, and the owl who had previously been _no_ help in warning them of Click flew down to meet them. They stuck out their wing to point at the approaching threat.

“ _Yes, thank you I had noticed!_ ” His worry bubbled over for a moment, he couldn’t pull the same trick twice. Click had shown the others he wasn’t messing around or playing a part, the act was over. Click may be relegated to a henchman at best, but he was no fool. Under other circumstances, he would admire the soldier’s conviction. At one point he had thought it to be his greatest strength, but it’s hard to respect one’s ambition when it was to remove you from existence.

The Market’s inhabitants had definitely noticed the commotion the altercation had caused. The sudden explosion had blown some of them in different directions, and two (or one?) unfortunate creatures had gotten stuck in the wall of water that enveloped the entire market. A couple of other monsters were attempting to pull them out by their heads, but their connected body was making it difficult. They were getting more hysterical by the second.

His sympathy for the struggling monsters was overshadowed by concern when Hero started to advance toward the mass of characters. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her back with a sharp jerk.

“Let me help!” she yelled, kicking and attempting to break free. But he held on tightly.

“You _can’t!_ ” he struggled to hold her up, her righteous attitude could very well get her dissolved if she doesn’t _think_ before she leaps!

“I’m a hero! I have to _tr_ \- “

“ _Foolishness is_ not _heroism!”_ They couldn’t afford to stop and help, they were in enough trouble as is. He didn’t mean to raise his voice either, but the idea of Hero losing herself in a slow, drawn-out way terrified him.

RGB directed Hero’s attention to the rest of the market’s denizens, who had stopped their frantic attempts to pull the monster out and were now merely observing sadly. “They _know_. To remain distinct beneath this sea of most concentrated thought…” he paused, Hero stopped struggling slightly and looked up.

“…you must not breach the threshold.”

They could only watch as the sea swallowed up the monster. Their hand was the only thing visible, then it too disappeared into the cold water.

There was nothing to do for the sunken market denizens now; the sea is as unforgiving as it is benevolent. It’s impossible to come back from the absolute destruction of one’s concept.

He let Hero down, keeping his hand on her shoulder protectively. She had gone quiet, at least she appeared to understand the gravity of what they had just witnessed.

_Click._

The sound made him freeze. Brilliant. He tried to dig up that speck of courage he had felt earlier. He made a quick heel turn to face his adversary, stepping in front of Hero slightly. The yellow dripping from his screen did little to support his bluff.

“Ah…! Hello!” RGB had to speak fast. Thankfully this was something he was pretty good at. He desperately tried to think of something for Click to latch onto. That would grant them more time…

“Fancy seeing you again so s- “

_BANG!_

He hitched backward violently; multiple colors flew through the air as his body hit the ground with an awful dull thud. The sound of smashing glass and a painfully high-pitched buzz rang out, causing the market denizens to turn to the noise.

“You know…” Click stood steadfast, gun raised and still smoking. His top chest mouth was twisted into an angry sneer, "…you really do talk too much.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as fanart and I enjoyed drawing it so much that I actually wrote something for the first time in years.  
> The first chapter is already existing content from the comic and nothing new, it's just a lead up to the new stuff  
> Sorry for the slow start, I just needed to get back in the groove of writing fics  
> I promise the next chapters will be real fic content


End file.
